goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Master List of Djinn
The master Djinn list. This is a list of all Djinn in every game of the ''Golden Sun'' series. Golden Sun There are 28 Djinn in total in the first installment. (A) means that the Djinni in question is automatically obtained over the course of the story, or that you do not have to fight the Djinni to obtain them. (F) means that the Djinni in question must be fought to be gained. From game start * Flint (World Map, south of Vale, approaches Isaac) (A) * Forge (Goma Cave) (F) * Gust (Bilibin) (A) * Granite (Kolima) (A) * Breeze (Tret Tree) (F) * Fever (Imil) (A) 2 2 2 Mercury Lighthouse * Fizz (Mercury Lighthouse, comes with Mia) (A) * Sleet (Mercury Lighthouse) (F) 2 2 2 2 Fuchin Falls/Mogall Forest * Zephyr (Fuchin Falls Cave) (F) * Quartz (Mogall Forest) (F) 3 2 3 2 Xian/Altin Peak * Mist (Xian) A * Corona (World Map, north of Xian) (F) * Spritz (Altin Peak) (F) 3 3 3 4 Manticore in Lamakan Desert * Smog (Lamakan Desert) (A) 3 3 4 4 Kraken/Tolbi-bound Ship * Vine (World Map, west of Lamakan Desert) (F) * Scorch (Kalay Tunnel) * Sap (Vault)* * Kite (Vale Cave)* 5 4 5 4 Colosso Finals * Ember (Tolbi) * Hail (World Map, west of Tolbi) (F) * Ground (Kalay Docks) * Squall (Altmiller Cave) (F) 6 5 6 5 Storm Lizard/Suhalla Desert * Tonic (Lunpa Fortress) back of Donpa storage room * Flash (Suhalla Desert) (F) 6 6 6 6 Endgame * Dew (Suhalla Gate) (F) * Bane (Crossbone Isle, Floor 6) * Torch (Lalivero) * Luff (Babi Lighthouse) (F) 7 7 7 7 (*) After the player completes the Lamakan Desert, the bridge between Kalay and Vault is fixed, allowing the player to return to the north and visit newly accessible optional dungeons. Golden Sun: The Lost Age There are an additional 44 Djinn in The Lost Age, forming a total of 72. For all Djinn to be collected by the end of the second installment, at least 6 Djinn of each element from Golden Sun must be transferred to The Lost Age by Password or Game Link Cable. With all 72 Djinn, the player can access deeper levels of the optional dungeon Anemos Inner Sanctum. Additional Djinns also allow the player to create more diverse sets, such as giving Ivan a Water/Air elemental set up while Mia has pure Water. (M) means that the Djinni in question originally appears in the first Golden Sun and will only be present at this location if it was not transferred to the The Lost Age; no specific name is listed for these Djinn because they can be any missed Golden Sun Djinni of that particular element. From game start * Echo (World Map, south of Daila, approaches Felix) (A) * Fog (Kandorean Temple) (F) * Breath (Shrine of the Sea God) (F) * Cannon (Dehkan Plateau) (F) * Iron (World Map, west of Madra) (F) * Sour (World Map, northeast of Mikasalla and south of Osenia Cavern)* (F) * Blitz (Yampi Desert) (F) 2 1 2 2 King Scorpion/Yampi Desert * Spark (Mikasalla, requires Scoop) 2 2 2 2 Air's Rock * Ether (Garoh) * Kindle (Gondowan Cliffs) (F) * Chill (World Map, southwest of Naribwe) (F) * Spring (Kibombo, comes with Piers) (A) * Shade (Kibombo, comes with Piers) (A) * Steel (Gabomba Statue) (F) * Waft (Kibombo Mountains, requires Frost) (F) * Char (Madra, requires the Healing Fungus) 3 4 4 5 Aqua Hydra/Lemurian Ship * Mud (Gabomba Catacombs) (F) * Flower (Taopo Swamp)** (F) * Steam (Aqua Rock)** (F) * Wheeze (World Map, southwest of Tundaria Tower)** (F) * Reflux (Tundaria Tower)** (F) * Coal (Izumo, requires the Dancing Idol)** * Haze (Apojii Islands, requires Sand)** * Meld (Islet Cave, requires Sand)** (F) 6 6 6 6 Poseidon in the Sea of Time * Rime (Ancient Lemuria) 6 6 6 7 Entering Western Sea * Salt (Contigo) * Core (World Map, west of Contigo) (F) * Petra (World Map, northeast of Shaman Village) (F) * Tinder (Hesperia Settlement) * Gel (Kalt Island) 8 8 6 8 Shaman Trial Road * Aroma (Shaman Village, after Trial Road) * Whorl (Jupiter Lighthouse) (F) 8 8 8 8 Karst and Agatio *Any Djinn transferred from the first installment, after Isaac's party joins Felix's. All ideal totals from here on are based on a transfer of all 28 Golden Sun Djinn. 15 15 15 15 Reunion * Shine (Contigo, requires Force) * Geode (Atteka Inlet, requires Lift) * Jupiter Djinni (SW Atteka Islet) (M) * Eddy (Shaman Village Cave, requires Lift) (F) * Gasp (Trial Road, requires Hover and Lift) (F) * Mars Djinni (Magma Rock) (M) * Fury (Magma Rock) (F) * Lull (Loho, requires Magma Ball) 16 17 17 16 Prox and Mars Lighthouse * Mold (Prox) * Mercury Djinni (Prox) (M) * Balm (Mars Lighthouse) (F) 17 17 17 17 Flame Dragons/Mars Lighthouse * Fugue (Mars Lighthouse) (F) * Gale (Treasure Isle, requires Lift) (F) * Venus Djinni (Treasure Isle) (M) * Crystal (Yampi Desert Cave, requires Teleport) (F) * Serac (Islet Cave, requires Teleport) (F) 18 18 18 18 (*) The above order assumes that the player collects Sour before going through the rest of the Yampi Desert. (**) Because this portion of the game is non-linear and can be done in almost any order, the order in which the player finds these Djinn can vary. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn As in The Lost Age, there are a total of 72 Djinn. Some of the Djinn from the first two games appear, along with some new ones. All Djinn now have a unique physical appearance. 24 Djinn can be permanently missed during a specific playthrough if not obtained soon enough, and are marked with the letters (PM). However, 13 of the the normally permanently missable Djinn are still available through the Endless Wall glitch, with the player being allowed to return to standard areas of the game afterwards (PM*). The following 11 Djinn are only temporarily usable while Isaac and Garet are present as AI-controlled party members for the Tanglewood and Abandoned Mine dungeons: * Sap * Spark * Shine * Torch * Ground * Granite * Quartz (locked to Isaac) * Salt (locked to Isaac) * Flash (locked to Garet) * Kindle (locked to Garet) * Corona (locked to Garet) Flint is also originally locked to Isaac, but enters the player's possession later. After leaving Lookout Cabin * Flint (World Map, south of the Lookout Cabin, approaches Matthew) (A) * Forge (Patcher's Place, near the entrance to the Psynergy Training Grounds, requires Growth and Move) (PM*) * Gust (Goma Highlands Road, requires Move and Fireball) (F) (PM*) * Chill (Carver's Camp, near the broken bridge, climb the ladder and use Growth) (PM*) * Fever (World Map, south of Carver's Camp) (F) (PM*) * Flower (Konpa Gate, go up some stairs, requires Whirlwind) (PM*) * Jolt (Konpa Ruins, at the top, requires Grip) (F) (PM*) *FIRST ROADBLOCK 2 2 2 1 All (PM) Djinn listed above cannot be met after Rief joins the party at Konpa Ruins (at any point previously, Retreat can be used to backtrack from Konpa Cave). To Craggy Peak * Sleet (Konpa Ruins, comes with Rief) (A) * Cinder (Harapa, go to the second floor of the healer's house, requires Douse) * Bark (Passaj Mountain Climb, not that hard to miss) (F) * Ether (World Map, west of Kaocho) (F) * Steel (Kaocho, circle around the town, jump over some lilypads, requires Grip) * Breath (Ayuthay, after defeating Sand Prince, use Arid Heat on the bowl, use Whirlwind on the raft) * Surge (Barai Temple, use Fireball on the Djinni) * Mist (Ayuthay, comes with Amiti) (A) * Mellow (Ayuthay, comes with Amiti) (A) * Claw (Ayuthay, comes with Amiti) (A) * Lava (Kaocho, the man near the stream, requires Insight, then go to the tea house) * Vortex (Ouroboros, move some snake statues, requires Whirlwind) (F) * Brand (Passaj Mountain Climb, after using the Sol Mask, jump across the newly appeared ledges) * Serac (Harapa Ruins, solve the "walking on ice" puzzle) (F) * Brick (Harapa, use Cold Snap on the puddle near the left exit and Growth on the plant near the right exit) (PM) * Doldrum (Craggy Peak Ruins, Taurus room, use Fireball on the lion head) (F) (PM*) *SECOND ROADBLOCK 5 5 6 7 Brick cannot be met after taking the Cloud Passage from Passaj. Searching for the Mountain Roc * Fury (Te Rya Village, cast Fireball on the torch near a sheep) (PM) * Dewdrop (Teppe Ruins, the pond near the entrance cast Fireball on the Djinni, go in the house and give him the Trusty Staff, which is an artifact bought in Te Rya Village, then follow him and he will fish it out) (PM*) * Fleet (Teppe Ruins, comes with Sveta) (A) * Waft (Teppe Ruins, comes with Sveta) (A) * Bolt (Teppe Ruins, comes with Sveta) (A) * Breeze (Teppe Ruins, comes with Sveta) (A) * Haze (Teppe Ruins, comes with Sveta) (A) * Vine (Teppe Ruins, near the end, Move the pillar to catch it) (PM*) * Torrent (Belinsk, on the pier, requires Move and Cold Snap) (PM) * Spout (Belinsk Ruins, in the healer house's basement move some bookshelves to enter) (PM) * Gears (World Map, far north of Border Town) (F) (PM*) * Sirocco (Border Town, climb up to the roof of the soldiers house, requires Grip) (PM) * Furrow (World Map, on a tiny island west of Port Rago) (F) (PM*) * Coral (Port Rago Canal, use Arid Heat on the bowl near Briggs' ship and go to the norther exit) (F) (PM) * Garland (Kolima Village, navigate around the branch maze on top of the tree houses) (PM) * Glare (Phantasmal Bog, cast Cold Snap and move some logs) (F) (PM) * Wisp (Saha Cistern, requires Crush ) (PM) * Pewter (Kolima Forest, follow the Djinni around before a cutscene) (A) * Teardrop (Kolima Junction, shortly after Pewter joins, go to the left on the fork and use Crush ) (PM*) * Puff (Talon Peak, at the summit, after defeating the Mountain Roc use Crush to reveal a ledge) (F) (PM*) 10 7 14 12 Rescuing Hou Ju and Eoleo * Chasm (Belinsk Ruins, use Crush to make the Djinni go up the stairs) (F) (PM) *THIRD ROADBLOCK 11 7 14 12 All (PM) Djinn listed above (except for Torrent and Spout) cannot be met after defeating Blados and Chalis at the Alchemy Dynamo (at any point previously, Retreat can be used to backtrack from Belinsk Ruins). Escaping Belinsk * Pincer (Belinsk, after leaving the castle go to one of the houses and talk to the couple there, requires Douse and Cold Snap) (PM) *FOURTH ROADBLOCK 11 7 14 13 Torrent, Spout, and Pincer cannot be met after defeating the Gloom Skorpnas at Belinsk's pier. Looking for Clues * Reflux (Belinsk, comes with Eoleo) (A) * Wrath (Belinsk, comes with Eoleo) (A) * Chili (Belinsk, comes with Eoleo) (A) * Glow (Belinsk, comes with Eoleo) (A) * Stoke (Belinsk, comes with Eoleo) (A) * Spring (Harun Village, in a cavern under it, requires Crush) * Chain (Warrior's Hill, after the second tower is raised) (F) * Sizzle (World Map, east of Yamata City, go clockwise around the mountain) (F) * Kite (Yamata City, cast move on a pillar, then use Crush on the ground) * Buckle (Yamata Palace, comes with Himi) (A) * Clover (Yamata Palace, comes with Himi) (A) * Magnet (Yamata Palace, comes with Himi) (A) * Geode (Yamata Palace, comes with Himi) (A) * Pepper (Yamata Palace, comes with Himi) (A) * Swift (Yamata Palace, comes with Himi) (A) 16 14 16 14 The Search for the Umbra Gear * Tinder (Tonfon, use Slap on the sleeping man) * Foam (World Map, southwest of Tonfon, under some mountains) (F) * Rime (Iceberg Outpost, near an abandoned house, located northwest of Harun Island) * Geyser (Snowdrift Shrine, follow the Djinni and ski down towards it) (F) * Shell (Gaia Falls Islet, requires Grip and Growth) * Flare (Burning Island Cave, solve a puzzle, requires Thermal) (F) * Simoom (World Map, southern portion, on the biggest island among a cluster of islands) (F) * Fugue (Champa Camp, hanging on a tree, requires Slap) * Lull (Otka Island, ride a tornado that's floating around Yamata City) (F) * Ivy (Passaj, find a rag on a table of the back house and give it to the woman in the bed, go back to where the rag was found, talk to the man on the left and take him to the room right before the elevator, there is a big Zol block stuck to the wall) * Hemlock (Yamata Ruins, complete the psynergy puzzle) (F) * Aurora (Apollo Sanctum Gate, Venus area) 18 18 18 18 *